<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make Me by mistrose23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377673">Make Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrose23/pseuds/mistrose23'>mistrose23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation, Jealousy, Orgasm Denial, Porn, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrose23/pseuds/mistrose23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and Ben are at a BoRhap party, when things are getting heated. Ben takes the reader upstairs to teach her a lesson</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hardy/Reader, Ben Hardy/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were at a Bohemian Rhapsody cast party at Roger Taylor’s house. Rami was with Lucy, Gwilym with his fiancée, Joe was alone, and Ben was with his girlfriend Y/N. Ben and Y/N have been together for four years and they were living together for two years. Y/N was wearing a very skin-tight red top with a tight black leather skirt. She picked red and leather, because Ben loves the colour red on her and whenever she wore leather, it drove him insane. On top of that, her lips were painted red, just like her nails. What he didn’t know was that she wasn’t wearing any underwear underneath it. If he knew that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath her dress, she would be punished. Normally Ben was the dominant one in the bedroom and Y/N loved to be a sub. Roleplaying was also a thing they did regularly. BDSM too was a thing that occurred from time to time.</p><p>Right now, Ben his hand was placed firmly on Y/N’s waist and every now and then, his hand slipped to her ass. Rami and Lucy were nowhere to be found, they were probably fucking in one off the bedrooms in the house. Gwilym and his fiancée were seated in the living room and they were talking to Brian May and his wife Anita. Roger was talking to Ben and Y/N and Joe decided to tag alone.</p><p>‘So, Y/N, fancy another drink?’ Roger asked when he saw that her glass was empty.</p><p>‘Oh, please, sir,’ Y/N replied politely.</p><p>Roger smirked. ‘No need to call me sir, sweetheart.’</p><p>Ben his grip tightened around his waist. ‘I can also get it for you, love.’</p><p>He pulled her closer to his body and pressed a kiss behind her ear. Y/N started to realize that her man was getting a little bit jealous. Wouldn’t it be nice if she would mess with his head a little bit more? Before Ben could make any attempt to get new drinks, Roger already walked away. Ben pressed his lips together in a firm line and he watched Roger. In the mean time, Joe started to talk to Y/N. While they were talking, she noticed that Joe was already a bit tipsy. He was standing really close to Y/N and he was a bit stumbling. Thank God that Ben did not see this, because when he did, he would be so jealous. Roger returned and Y/N smiled, because he came back with two bottles of liquor and a couple of shot glasses. He stood still next to Y/N and he winked at her.</p><p>‘Tequila shots for the lads,’ Roger grinned. ‘Vodka for the lady.’</p><p>‘Thank you, Roger,’ Y/N winked back, and she touched his bicep.</p><p>‘Ben, you should to a belly button shot on Y/N,’ Joe giggled.</p><p>First, he looked at Y/N with a clenched jaw, of course he had seen the winks between her and Roger. But then he looked at her unsure. ‘Love, are you okay with that?’</p><p>Roger patted him on shoulder. ‘You really should, mate. Believe me when I say that it is amazing.’</p><p>‘You can do it, Ben,’ Y/N said.</p><p>She took Roger’s hand, placed herself on the kitchen counter and she pulled up her shirt, just underneath her boobs. With her legs, she pulled Ben to the edge of the counter and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Then, she leant with her elbows on the counter, so that she could look at his face.</p><p>‘Pour the tequila over me, Rog,’ Y/N said with a wink.</p><p>Roger did what she asked, and he poured the tequila in her belly button. The cold liquor startled her, and she felt goose bumps rise on her skin. But something else happened too, something that she didn’t notice.</p><p>‘Ben, mate, I don’t think your girl is wearing a bra tonight,’ Joe said, and he licked his lips.</p><p>Y/N blushed, and Ben hit Joe against his chest. His jaw was clenched. ‘Mate, you cannot say that.’</p><p>‘Ben, just drink the tequila,’ Y/N ordered him. ‘Otherwise I will let Roger or Joe do it.’</p><p>Something changed in his eyes and his head moved to her body immediately. Without hesitation, he slurped the liquid out of her bellybutton. Y/N shivered and out of reflex, she grabbed his hair. Her back also arched and maybe a soft moan left her mouth. She felt Ben smile and he made a trail of kisses to the waistband of her pants.</p><p>‘Ben!’ she huffed, and she pushed his head away.</p><p>Ben looked at her with a smirk and he wiped his mouth clean with the back of his hand. ‘I think Y/N needs a drink.’</p><p>Roger and Joe were looking at the two with an open mouth. They knew that Ben and Y/N were really open about their relationship, but they hadn’t seen this before. Roger had to admit, that looked hot.</p><p>‘Yeah, of course,’ Joe replied, and he took the vodka bottle.</p><p>Y/N pulled her shirt down and slowly she slid off the kitchen counter. ‘Joey, can you give me my glass?’</p><p>‘I have a better idea, open up, babe,’ Joe said a with a wink.</p><p>Y/N laughed, winked back and obeyed. Joe poured the vodka in her mouth. He was a little bit too enthusiastic, because some of the liquor dripped out of her mouth. Or, to be more precise, the liquor dripped from her chin, to her neck and throat and then down into her shirt.</p><p>‘Oh, let me help you with that,’ Joe said and out of nowhere, he licked the vodka away from her neck.</p><p>Y/N blushed, and she locked eyes with Ben. He was seeing red and his fist were clenched. Roger was looking at the three full confusion, but he also smiled. It reminded him of his past.</p><p>Y/N patted Joe on his chest. ‘Oh, you naughty boy.’</p><p>She was still watching Ben and at this moment, he was fuming. Roger saw this and he grabbed Joe by his neck.</p><p>‘It’s time to leave these two alone,’ Roger said to Joe and he dragged him away.</p><p>Ben grabbed her wrist and he dragged her further into the kitchen. He slammed her body against a cupboard.</p><p>‘What were you doing, love?’ Ben whispered in her ear and he kissed her earlobe.</p><p>‘I don’t know what you’re talking about, Ben?’ Y/N said, and she tried not to moan.</p><p>Ben chuckled darkly and he looked at her intensely. ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about, Ben.’</p><p>Y/N rolled her eyes at him. ‘Don’t mock me.’</p><p>Ben placed his hands flat against the cupboard. He gazed at her and she felt extremely trapped and naked. ‘Don’t tell me what to do. And don’t roll your eyes at me. You know what I like to with disrespectful girls.’</p><p>Y/N gulped. ‘I’m sorry, sir. I won’t do it again.’</p><p>‘So, will you just tell me what happened between you and my best mate?’ Ben asked again.</p><p>‘Nothing,’ Y/N answered. ‘I just wanted to tease you a little bit. You’re looking really good in that blouse.’</p><p>Ben smirked. ‘Really?’</p><p>Y/N didn’t trust the way he looked at her. ‘Yes. Especially now that you unbuttoned it a little bit. It gives me a perfect view on your chest.’</p><p>‘Oh love,’ Ben smirked. ‘I love how you think that you can talk your way out of this. Well, I got bad news for you. In a minute I will take you upstairs with me and I will fuck you. I’m going to show Joe and Roger and in fact, I’m going to show everybody here that you belong to me. They will hear you scream my name. They will hear you beg for me. They will fucking hear you cum. And they will know that I fucked you that good. Do you understand?’</p><p>Y/N released a breath that she didn’t know that she was holding in. He was so jealous. All because she was talking to Roger this night and because Joe showed interest in her. She loved it. Normally, she is a total sub for him, but now she was going to make him work for it. Ben loved a challenge.</p><p>‘Yes, sir,’ Y/N complied. ‘Take me upstairs.’</p><p>‘Very well, princess,’ Ben smiled, and he kissed her jawline. He even nibbled at it. ‘Let’s go.’</p><p>He released her wrists and he took one of her hands in his. Joe sat next to Gwilym on the couch and they were talking and drinking with Brian and Roger. Lucy and Rami were still missing and Gwilym’s fiancée was gossiping with Anita. When Ben and Y/N walked past the lads, Joe shot Y/N a glance.</p><p>‘Rog, we are heading upstairs for a bit,’ Ben announced loudly to the lads.</p><p>‘What are you going to do, mate?’ Joe asked curiously. His eyes were blown, and his cheeks were red from the alcohol.  </p><p>Gwilym and Brian shot him a glare, because obviously everyone in the room could imagine what Ben wanted to do to his insanely hot girlfriend.</p><p>‘Nothing that concerns you, mate,’ Ben said with a devilish smirk.</p><p>Roger grinned and he gave Ben a thumbs up.</p><p>But Joe couldn’t drop it and he giggled. ‘Oh, I know. You’re going to punish Y/N for the little teasing we did in the kitchen.’</p><p>Ben blushed a bit, but he shook it off. ‘Let’s go, Y/N.’</p><p>‘Wait,’ Y/N said.</p><p>She grabbed Ben his shoulder, so that her lips touched his ear. ‘Maybe Joe should tag along. I bet he can make me cum within seconds. His fingers are so long, and you must have seen his cock once. I bet he is big. Just look at the jeans he is wearing now. Fuck, Ben.’</p><p>Ben released her hand and he looked at her furiously. ‘What did you just say?’</p><p>Y/N smirked, and she placed her hand on his chest. ‘You heard me. Should I ask him?’</p><p>She made a move to turn around but within a second, her back was pushed against the wall. His right hand was wrapped around her throat and he applied a little bit of pressure. Y/N gasped, she loved this side of Ben. She loved it when he was angry or jealous. His eyes were dark and glued on hers, and his jaw was clenched again.</p><p>‘Take it back,’ he ordered her. ‘Apologise to me.’</p><p>Only now she noticed that the room fell silent. She bet that everyone was trying to look at them, but Ben his broad back was blocking their vision. Tears were forming in her eyes. He was humiliating her in front of his friends, something he loved to do.</p><p>‘Make me,’ Y/N dared him.</p><p>‘Excuse me?’ he replied, and his nose touched hers.</p><p>‘I said,’ Y/N said, and she bit his underlip softly. ‘Make. Me.’</p><p>Ben growled. ‘Maybe my big cock in your filthy mouth will help. What do you say?’</p><p>Y/N gasped, and she felt her pussy getting wet. Ben released her throat and instead he grabbed her wrist. With force, he dragged her out of the living room and upstairs. He almost ripped the door off the hinges, and he pushed Y/N inside. She couldn’t do anything else but stare at the man in front of her. God, he looked so good when he was angry and jealous. He faced her and he made eye contact with her.</p><p>‘Lay on the bed,’ he ordered her. ‘You are not allowed to do anything. Do not touch yourself, do not undress yourself, do not look away. You can only look at me.’</p><p>Y/N knew it was for the best to just listen to him. So, she nodded and went to the bed. She laid down and eyed him. Ben eyed her as well and he unbuttoned his blouse aggressively. When the buttons didn’t want to unbutton, Ben growled and ripped his blouse off. Y/N breathed heavily, and she felt herself getting extremely wet. His shoes and pants came off after. He stomped towards the bed and he grabbed Y/N’s chin forcefully.</p><p>‘Listen here, princess,’ he growled. ‘I do not tolerate that stunt you pulled downstairs. You are mine and I am yours. Only I am allowed to fuck you. Not Joe. And you cannot flirt with Roger. You are for my eyes only, princess. As a punishment, I will spank you for being disrespectful. And after the spanking, I expect an apology from you. Do you fucking understand?’</p><p>Y/N trembled, and she nodded quickly. He was so hot right now and he knew it. He knew that he had this effect on her. ‘Yes, sir.’</p><p>‘Good,’ he said, and he sat down on the bed as well. ‘Don’t touch yourself. Don’t touch me. And count with me.’</p><p>He roughly lifted her ass up in the air and he pushed her head down. Without a warning, he spanked her ass hard. Y/N let out a huff, but she enjoyed it. He spanked her ten times, five times for Joe and five times for Roger. Ben switched between the ass cheeks and each spanking was rougher. When he finished, he rubbed her ass softly and he slid his hands around her waist. His pointer fingers were so close to her pussy.</p><p>‘I am so sorry for being disrespectful, sir,’ Y/N whined. Ben’s fingers moved slowly to her pussy and unwillingly, she started to moan and whine even more. ‘I shouldn’t have let Joe lick my neck clean. You are the only one who is allowed to touch me intimately.’</p><p>Ben moved the skirt up and he groaned. She was not wearing panties. It was like she wanted him to punish her. He unzipped the skirt and he slowly pulled it off of her.</p><p>‘You are not wearing panties,’ he stated. ‘And as Joe said, you are also not wearing a bra. He and Roger saw your beautiful nipples through the tight shirt that you’re wearing. Were you looking for trouble tonight, princess? You better don’t lie to me.’</p><p>‘I did it, because I love it when you get rough with me,’ Y/N confessed.</p><p>She was not allowed to touch herself and touch Ben, but she really needed his hands a little bit lower. He was almost touching her core.</p><p>‘Will you please touch me, Ben?’ she begged. ‘I’m aching for you. I need your touch.’</p><p>‘Oh, princess,’ Ben grinned, and he spanked her ass one more time. Y/N moaned again, and she felt a bit of her wetness dripping on her thigh. ‘You are so desperate.’</p><p>‘Ben, please,’ she whined.</p><p>His hands were so close, but he wasn’t doing anything, and Y/N couldn’t handle it.</p><p>‘Were do you want me to touch you, huh?’ Ben asked her softly.</p><p>‘My pussy,’ she cried. ‘Please.’</p><p>He pressed a kiss behind her ear, and he moved his left hand between her legs. Y/N gasped, and she had to control herself so badly, because she really wanted to press her body against his. With a very slow pace, Ben’s fingertips finally touched her pussy lips. Y/N moaned instantly, and she let her head rest against Ben’s chest.</p><p>‘Oh my, you are so wet, princess,’ Ben groaned, and he slipped his fingers further into her pussy. ‘Did I make you this wet? Is all this for me?’</p><p>Y/N nodded. ‘Yes, yes, Ben! You did this to me. You made me this wet. Only you.’</p><p>‘Good,’ he said, his voice sounded husky. ‘How does it feel, princess?’</p><p>‘So fucking good,’ Y/N panted. ‘Can you scissor me, sir?’</p><p>‘Of course, princess,’ Ben said, and he pressed a kiss against her temple.</p><p>His right hand found her breast and he started to squeeze it. His thumb and his pointer finger were rubbing her nipple and with his left hand, he inserted two fingers inside her. First he let her get used to it but seeing and hearing that she was a moaning mess, he knew that she could handle it. Slowly he started to spread his fingers, so that he was scissoring her. Y/N cried, and her hands were gripping the blankets underneath her, remembering that she wasn’t allowed to touch Ben.</p><p>‘Is this what you wanted?’ he asked her.</p><p>‘Y-yes,’ Y/N breathed. ‘Please, Ben.’</p><p>He chuckled and withdrew his hand. ‘No. You don’t deserve it, you naughty girl.’</p><p>‘B-Ben,’ Y/N whined, and she turned around to face him. ‘No, please. I need you.’</p><p>He licked his fingers clean, while maintaining eye contact with Y/N. ‘No, princess. You have been a bad girl. I do not listen to bad girls.’</p><p>The only thing that Y/N could do, was watch him. His long pointer finger disappeared in his mouth and Y/N moved closer to Ben. She wanted to touch him. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted him inside of her. And she would make sure that that would happen tonight.</p><p>‘Sir, may I take off my shirt?’ Y/N asked.</p><p>‘Yes, princess,’ Ben said, and he watched her. ‘From now on, you may touch me again.’</p><p>Y/N pulled the shirt over her head and her breasts were free. She was completely naked now and Ben loved it. He immediately latched his mouth on one of her breasts and he started to lick it and kiss it and suck it. Y/N’s hands grabbed Ben’s hair and she tugged his hair, which resulted in a groan from Ben. She kissed his neck and she sucked a hickey. Ben released himself from her breast and he attacked her mouth. His tongue slipped in her mouth and he kissed her furiously. He came onto her with so much force, that Y/N fell backwards with Ben on top of her and he was straddling her. They made out for a while and Y/N felt Ben’s dick getting hard. Perfect.</p><p>‘Ben,’ she whispered. ‘Fuck me, please.’</p><p>‘Not yet. I want you to ride my thigh first,’ Ben whispered in her ear and he took her earlobe in his mouth. He licked it and kissed it and Y/N moaned. ‘And I want you to dry hump me. I want you to make me cum with just your movements. You can do that for me, right princess?’</p><p>‘Yes, sir,’ Y/N nodded.</p><p>Ben took a different position, so that he was comfortably sitting and so that Y/N could sit on top of him. She wrapped her hands around his neck for a steady grip. Ben was only in his boxers and that meant that she could rub her pussy over his muscled thighs without any obstacles, like his pants or her panties. The blond man in front of her laid his big hands on her hips and he steadied her.</p><p>‘One more thing, princess,’ Ben said with a smirk and Y/N hummed. ‘You are not allowed to cum. Because disrespectful girls don’t cum. They have to earn it first. And after you let Joe touch you like he was me and after you let Roger flirt with you like he was me… I don’t know if you can prove yourself to me.’</p><p>‘Ben, no!’ Y/N whined. ‘I can be a good girl. I will prove it you.’</p><p>‘No arguing, princess,’ Ben said sternly. ‘Now, be a good girl and make me cum.’</p><p>She complied without arguing and she started to rub her pussy against his leg. His thighs were the best and Ben knew it. They were very muscular, so she could stimulate the nerves in her pussy with ease. She was panting already, and Ben’s rock-hard cock wasn’t helping either. It poked her bare pussy through his boxers and god, what a feeling. The tense muscles caused for extra friction and both felt the wetness drip on Ben his thigh. She continued to move back and forth on his leg.</p><p>‘Are you dripping already, princess?’ Ben mumbled and he started to kiss her.</p><p>The kiss was passionate. Y/N moaned in Ben’s mouth and she breathed rapidly. Her movements were getting rougher, but also longer. This was a sign for Ben that she was close. His leg was wet from her dripping core and he smirked during the kiss. He scratched her back with his nails and Y/N hissed.</p><p>‘Fuck, Ben, I’m so close,’ Y/N whimpered. ‘Can I please cum? I will give you such a good time.’</p><p>Ben chuckled and he kissed her neck. ‘No, princess. First, you have to make me cum. Then we can talk about you cumming tonight. I’m still not sure if you are allowed to cum at all.’</p><p>‘Ben, please,’ Y/N pleaded, and she frantically rubbed her pussy on Ben’s thigh. She pressed her forehead against his and she made eye contact with him. ‘Sir, I beg you. I would do anything for you.’</p><p>‘Not good enough, princess,’ Ben said with a fake pout. ‘Why don’t you start dry humping me, huh? I bet that will make me cum. Just looking at your tits bounce up and down will do the trick. Or just the feeling of your leaking core on my boxers. Maybe if I’m in a good mood, you can lick my cock clean. What do you say, princess?’</p><p>Y/N was trembling, and her mouth started to water. Was he serious? She couldn’t ask for more in this moment.</p><p>‘Please, please, please, sir,’ Y/N whispered.</p><p>‘Go on then,’ he encouraged her. He picked her up lightly and he moved her from his thigh to his lap. ‘My cock isn’t getting any harder.’</p><p>Y/N inhaled deeply, and she started to ride him. Ben immediately grunted and he moved his hands to her hips. He slowly helped her set a pace. His boxers were not comfortable anymore, but he wanted her to dry hump him. She kept on grounding her hips into his, while she released his shoulders. He watched her in anticipation, not knowing what she was doing. She slid the hair tie from her wrist, and she put her hair in a high ponytail. Ben’s eyes became dark, his jaw clenched, and he growled. She knew that this affected him every time they had sex.</p><p>‘Fuck, princess,’ Ben said, and he panted. ‘Keep going.’</p><p>Y/N did what the told her and she kept riding him. Her fingers were intertwined in his hair again and every now and then she pulled on his hair. That made him moan and gasp and Y/N enjoyed it. She continued to do it a little bit rougher so that her boobs were bouncing. Ben’s eyes went to her chest immediately and he gulped. Her tits were so close to his face and it made his mouth water. His dick poked Y/N’s entrance and she wished that he would cum soon, because then he would remove his boxers. That’s why she worked even harder on making him cum. Her lips were attached to his neck, were she kissed and sucked his skin. Ben was trembling underneath her. He grabbed her tighter and he moved his hips upwards, to guide her. As soon as Y/N dragged her pussy over his cock very slowly, Ben couldn’t control himself anymore. He came in his boxers and he exhaled rapidly and loudly. Y/N helped him come down from his high. He was breathing loudly, and his head rested against Y/N’s chest. Then, he softly pushed Y/N off of him. Ben undid himself from his boxers and Y/N looked at his length with big eyes. She couldn’t wait for the moment that her mouth was filled with his dick.</p><p>Ben grabbed her chin and he looked her in her eyes. ‘Lick me clean. And after that, I want you to wrap those red sinful lips around my cock. I want you to suck me like your life depends on it. If you make me cum again, I will think about letting you cum tonight.’</p><p>‘Thank you, sir,’ Y/N whimpered politely.</p><p>Ben laid back and he placed one of his hands behind his head. The other one made his way to the back of Y/N’s head and he grabbed her hair. Y/N lowered herself so that she could begin with the cleaning. She licked a long stripe from his inner thigh to his V-line. Ben hissed and he pulled at her hair. Y/N moaned, and the vibration caused an incredible sensation for Ben. After Y/N cleaned his inner thighs and the delicate skin around his dick, she swallowed all the remaining cum that she had in her mouth. While swallowing, she held eye contact with Ben. Ben groaned and he had to keep looking at her. Just seeing her swallow his cum and keeping the eye contact made his dick hard again. The blonde man saw a bit of his cum slip from the left corner of Y/N’s lips. Ben lifted his hand and he swept it away with his thumb. Then, he held out this thumb for her, waiting for Y/N to suck it off. She took his wrist in her hands and she brought his thumb to her mouth. Slowly she licked the cum off it and after that, she took his thumb in her mouth to suck it. Ben moaned again and his other hand moved to his dick and he began to stroke himself.</p><p>Y/N pulled back and she put her hand over his. ‘Please, let me.’</p><p>Ben watched her and nodded. He withdrew his hand and he allowed Y/N to touch his length. She started to pump it slowly, but that was enough for Ben. While Y/N was giving him an amazing hand job, Ben started to kiss her throat and neck. He left hickeys behind and he even bit her, carefully.</p><p>Y/N hissed and interrupted the hand job she was giving him. ‘Ben, did you bite me?’</p><p>Falling out of his role immediately, he looked at her shocked. ‘Yes, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?’</p><p>The woman smiled and she stroke his cheek. ‘Don’t worry, I liked it. You can do that more often if you want.’</p><p>Ben smiled and within a snap, he was back in character. He took her hand and watched her. ‘You better continue what you were doing, otherwise you will definitely not cum tonight.’</p><p>Y/N gulped, and she grabbed his cock again. She started to pump his length and she made sure to massage his balls with her other hand. Her thumb grazed the tip and Ben moaned. God, she was so good at this. The pumping was done in a tardy pace and Ben couldn’t handle it any longer. He needed more action, he wanted more friction. His cock was so hard, and he needed release, he didn’t care about the overstimulation.</p><p>‘Princess, suck my cock,’ he grunted. ‘Now.’</p><p>Without saying a word, Y/N lowered her head and she kissed the tip of his dick. Ben hissed and started complimenting his girl. She withdrew her hands, so that she could place them on his thighs. Y/N scratched him a little bit with her nails and she licked the thick vein on his length. Unwillingly, he arched his back a bit and because of that, his cock nudged against Y/N’s mouth. His cock was red throbbing, Ben was so fucking horny. Y/N wrapped her lips around his dick, and she began to lick it. Sometimes she pressed little kisses and other times she sucked. The results were the same, Ben whimpering above her. His hands were found in her hair, he had made a makeshift ponytail and he tugged on it harshly. That made Y/N moan and that send shivers down Ben’s spine. At one point, Y/N had taken all of what she could fit of his length in her mouth and from that moment Ben decided that he wanted to mouth fuck her. He bucked his hips and that caused tears in Y/N’s eyes and a gagging sound.</p><p>‘Come on, princess,’ Ben growled. ‘I know you can handle it. Would you like me to fuck you mouth?’</p><p>Y/N whimpered and nodded.</p><p>But Ben wasn’t pleased with that answer. ‘Words, princess. Use your words.’</p><p>Y/N released his dick from her mouth. A string of her spit dangled from her lips and she watched Ben. ‘Please, sir. Fuck my mouth.’</p><p>He grinned. ‘Of course, princess.’</p><p>Ben got up from the bed, one hand wrapped around his length so that he could stroke himself. With his other hand, he motioned Y/N to get off the bed as well. She did that right away and she stood in front of her man.</p><p>Ben his eyes bore into hers. ‘On your knees. Put your hands on my thighs and don’t even think about touching yourself.’</p><p>‘Yes, sir,’ Y/N whispered.</p><p>But before she sunk down to her knees, she closed the gap between both of them to kiss him. Ben was taken aback, but he kissed her back. He was dominate in everything. His tongue, his hands, his lips… he was dominate. Y/N bit his underlip and Ben moaned softly. The grip he had on her hips tightened, but then he pushed her off of him roughly. Y/N didn’t expect this and that’s why she stumbled and fell backwards.</p><p>‘On. Your. Knees. Princess,’ Ben growled ruthless.</p><p>Y/N whined, and she did what he asked.</p><p>Forcefully, he grabbed her chin. ‘Did I say that you could kiss me?’</p><p>She didn’t dare to talk, and she didn’t dare looking at him.</p><p>‘You better answer my question,’ he warned her. ‘And you better look at me when you speak to me.’</p><p>Y/N blinked and eyed him. ‘No, you didn’t.’</p><p>‘Then why did you?’ he asked.</p><p>‘B-because I love kissing you,’ she muttered. ‘You make me feel so good.’</p><p>Ben chuckled. ‘Then you should have asked. You know that I have to punish you now.’</p><p>Y/N pouted, and she looked at him apologetic. ‘Please, sir, no punishment. I will behave from now on.’</p><p>He chuckled again and something in his eyes changed. ‘You said that before, I don’t know if I can take you on your word anymore, you little brat.’</p><p>A whine left her mouth. ‘No, sir, please. You have to believe me.’</p><p>‘Ah, ah, ah,’ he stopped her. ‘I’m tired of your apologies. Shut up.’</p><p>‘Make me,’ Y/N said, and she raised her eyebrows. She didn’t know where this confidence came from, but she liked it. She liked it to go against Ben sometimes and she knew that he would appreciate it, afterwards.</p><p>First he stared at her. Did she really just say that to him? Then, he laughed, and he shook his head. But what happened next, startled Y/N. His eyes turned dark and with the hand that still held her chin, he forced her mouth open. Tears sprung in Y/N her eyes, but she didn’t make any sound. She was curious what he was going to do. Without any warning or what so ever, he shoved his length into her mouth and immediately he started to thrust it in and out her mouth.</p><p>Being surprised, Y/N gagged during the first couple of thrusts.</p><p>‘You fucking brat,’ Ben spat at her. ‘Who do you think you are, huh? Calling Roger “sir”, letting Joe lick liquor from you neck, flirting with my best friend and you even suggested that he could join us. You. Are. Mine.’</p><p>Tears fell down on her cheeks and she tried to nod, she tried to agree with him. Yes, she were his. Ben’s mouth hung open and he moaned loudly. Her warm mouth felt incredible around his cock and seeing her crimson red lips wrapped around his length made him almost cum. His hands held her makeshift ponytail and he yanked at it with every thrust. It made Y/N moan again and the vibration caused Ben’s pleasure. Y/N tried to relax her throat so that Ben could pound deeper into her. When that succeeded, Ben smiled.</p><p>‘You’re doing so well, princess,’ Ben said. He released her hair with one hand, and he wiped her tears from her cheek. ‘Allowing me to deepthroat you, you don’t know much you please me. Do you feel me hitting the back of your throat, princess?’</p><p>The girl nodded again, and Ben grinned. Her nails were digging into his thighs, but Ben did not care. With every thrust, Y/N’s nose hit his pubes and she groaned.</p><p>‘You mouth fits so well around my cock,’ Ben grunted. ‘Pretty red lips wrapped around me. You can feel how close I am, don’t you? You can taste my pre-cum, can’t you?’</p><p>Y/N whimpered, because he was right. His cock was so hard in her mouth and it was pulsing furiously. Pre-cum was dripping on her tongue and she swallowed it like a good girl.</p><p>‘I’m so close,’ Ben huffed. ‘Do you want me to coat your throat with my cum? Do you want to swallow every last drop of my cum, princess?’</p><p>The girl was whining and nodding, and Ben tugged at her hair, what caused more whining. His thrusts were rough, but they were getting sloppy.</p><p>‘Such a good girl,’ Ben said, and he hissed, feeling his orgasm coming. ‘No, I need to be inside of you when I cum. Let go off me.’</p><p>Doing as what she was told, Y/N opened her mouth so that Ben could pull out. He released Y/N her hair and right after, he took his dick in his hand.</p><p>‘Stand up,’ Ben ordered, and he watched her closely.</p><p>Y/N listened, and she stood up. Ben walked towards her and he started to circle around her. She felt like was she was being inspected.</p><p>‘Hands behind your back,’ Ben whispered, when he stood still behind her. ‘Don’t touch yourself and don’t touch me.’</p><p>The girl whimpered and nodded, while putting her hands behind her back. The blond man rested his hands on her shoulders and just his touch made her shiver. Ben kissed the skin behind her ear, and he made a trail to her earlobe. He put her earlobe in his mouth, and he sucked on it.</p><p>Y/N gasped. ‘M-may I speak again, sir?’ She was afraid to be punished again.</p><p>He released her earlobe and he kissed her shoulder blades. ‘That depends. Are you going to be a brat?’</p><p>‘No, sir,’ Y/N promised, and she felt him smile against her skin.</p><p>‘Then you are allowed to speak again,’ he said.</p><p>‘May I rest my head against your chest?’ she continued to ask.</p><p>Ben chuckled and he stopped kissing her. ‘Now you are asking too much, princess. I just told you that you cannot touch me.’</p><p>‘I’m sorry, sir,’ Y/N said with a pout.</p><p>Ben walked again and he stopped in front of her. Y/N watched him cautiously, but there was nothing to fear. Ben cupped her cheeks and he kissed her on the lips. His tongue licked her bottom lip, a sign for her to open her mouth. She obeyed him and she let him passionately kiss her. Both moaned into the kiss and she couldn’t help but bit his underlip softly. Ben smiled in the kiss and one of his hands wandered down to her tits. With his thumb and his pointer finger, he pinched her nipple and he rubbed it slowly. Y/N moaned loudly in Ben’s mouth and that made him smirk. He pulled back from the kiss and he began to kiss her throat. When he started to suck hickeys on her delicate skin, she had to contain herself badly. She wanted to touch him more than anything. She wanted to tug on his hair, rest her head against his shoulder or chest, cup that beautiful face of his or she just wanted to hold his cock in her hands.</p><p>‘Ben,’ she muttered. ‘Sir, you make me feel so good.’</p><p>‘Oh yeah?’ he asked her.</p><p>Then, his hand trailed from her breast to her core and Y/N inhaled sharply. The hand that was still rested on her cheek, was moved to her throat.</p><p>‘I’m going to make you feel even better,’ he promised her.</p><p>He pushed one finger inside of her, while his thumb rubbed her clit. Y/N her eyes widened, and she began to pant.</p><p>‘Haven’t touched you in a while, but you’re still wet for me,’ Ben said. ‘Good girl.’</p><p>She still held her hands behind her back, but it was getting hard. The need to touch Ben grew stronger every second. Ben quickly pumped his finger in and out of her core and his thumb drew circles on her clit. Y/N was a moaning mess.</p><p>‘Sir, you are amazing,’ Y/N cried. ‘Can I please, please, please touch you?’</p><p>‘You are so desperate for me, princess,’ Ben enjoyed this way too much. He knew he had the upper hand, he always had the upper hand. ‘Maybe you may touch me if you continue begging. You are very pretty when you beg.’</p><p>‘Please, sir,’ Y/N whined. ‘I would do anything for you. I would let you fuck me in front of the others. I would milk your cock so many times tonight until you can’t cum anymore. I would let you humiliate me, punish me, but please. Please, sir, let me touch you.’</p><p>Ben nibbled her jawline and he bit her softly. ‘All right. You can touch me, but not with your hands, they stay behind your back. No complaints, take it or leave it.’</p><p>‘Thank you, sir,’ Y/N said relieved.</p><p>She wasn’t completely satisfied, but this was better than nothing and she knew better than to go against Ben right now. Y/N let her head rest against his muscled chest, and she inhaled his scent. She gasped when Ben inserted a second finger and he slowed down his pace.</p><p>‘I have to prepare you for my cock,’ Ben whispered in her ear and he kissed her there. ‘I’m going to destroy your pussy.’</p><p>Y/N’s eye widened and she was getting wetter, if that was even possible. But seeing Ben his face, she knew it was possible, because he was smirking. Fuck that pretty face of his. She pushed her lips on his and she started making out with him. Ben growled, but he continued pounding his fingers into her.</p><p>He pulled back for a second to watch her with such passion. ‘Touch me, princess. Use your hands.’</p><p>Y/N smiled. One hand took his cock and the other was tangled in his hair. Her lips were pressing kissing against his throat, while she tugged his hair and pumped his dick.</p><p>‘I’m close, sir,’ Y/N whispered in his ear. ‘Please, I’m fucking close.’</p><p>‘Oh, we can’t have that,’ Ben told you with a devilish smirk and he withdrew his hand.</p><p>Being shocked, Y/N released his length and she looked at him questionably. ‘W-what?’</p><p>‘Have you earned the right to cum, princess?’ he asked rhetorically, and he took a step forward, causing Y/N to do a step backwards. ‘No, no yet. Did you thought that I forgot that you kissed me without permission? Oh, sweetheart.’</p><p>Y/N pouted. ‘B-but -’</p><p>Ben raised his eyebrows and he took another step forwards and Y/N stepped backwards. ‘Are you talking back to me?’</p><p>‘No, s-sir,’ Y/N stuttered. ‘But I thought -’</p><p>‘You thought?’ Ben challenged her and both took another step. ‘You thought what?’</p><p>Y/N gulped, and she was feeling trapped. ‘I-I have been such a good girl for you. I made you cum. Almost two times.’</p><p>‘We had a deal, princess,’ Ben grinned and again, they took another step. ‘If you had made me cum a second time, then I would have considered letting you cum. But since you didn’t…’</p><p>Since Ben took another step towards Y/N, she automatically took a step backwards, only to find out that she couldn’t go back any further. Her back hit the wall with a thump and she looked up to Ben immediately. There it was again, that fucking smirk of his. This was his idea all along. He placed his hands next to her face and he watched her. He just watched her.</p><p>‘Stay, princess,’ he whispered. ‘Let me do my thing.’</p><p>Just hearing him say this, made Y/N’s pussy ache again. The wetness dripped on her thigh and she hoped that Ben would put his fingers there soon. Ben latched his lips at her throat, and he made a trail of kisses from her throat to her chest. He took both her breasts in his hands to massage them and at the same time, he sucked on one of her nipples. Y/N grabbed a hand full of his hair and she moaned. He switched to the other breast and he did the same thing there, he even nibbled at it. Y/N hissed and yanked harshly at his hair, which made Ben moan. Then, he placed kisses from her chest to her core. He positioned his hands on her thighs for grip. At this point, Y/N was whining and moaning. They wouldn’t be surprised if the others could hear them. Hell, Ben would be damn proud if they could, it made him feel powerful. Ben kissed Y/N’s pussy softly. He poked his tongue inside and started to lick her.</p><p>Now, his girl was screaming his naam. ‘Ben, Ben, Ben! Oh my god, don’t stop. Deeper, Ben!’</p><p>Ben was glowing with pride. His lips found her clit and he sucked on it. Y/N tugged harder at his hair and tears were forming in her eyes. He made her feel so good. He always made sure that she felt good, even when they were in their dom/ sub role.</p><p>‘Ben, can I please cum? Please?’ she pleaded. ‘I’m so close.’</p><p>When he heard her say that, he pulled back and stood up. His chin was glistering from her juices and he shook his head.</p><p>‘I was only making you ready for my cock,’ he said challenging. ‘Stay there, don’t move.’</p><p>Y/N her breathing was uneven, her chest heaved. Yet again he denied her, her orgasm. She wanted to complain and whine, but she knew that she would be in trouble if she did that. And she didn’t want to risk another punishment. Knowing Ben, he wouldn’t let her cum if she made another mistake.</p><p>Her eyes followed her boyfriend. He strutted towards the bed and he made his way to the bedside table. He opened a drawer and he rummaged around in it. This gave Y/N a chance to look around the room for the first time tonight. The bedroom was very elegant, the design was neat and the room itself was spacious. There were two big wardrobes, a couple of cabinets, a big tv screen, a book shelve, and she saw a door that would probably lead to an ensuite bathroom. But when she saw some photographs and posters on the wall, her heart stopped beating.</p><p>‘B-ben,’ Y/N muttered. ‘Is this Roger his room?’</p><p>Ben hummed, he was still looking for something in the bedside table. ‘Yeah, it is.’</p><p>‘Did you know?’ Y/N asked him.</p><p>‘Of course,’ Ben grinned. ‘I thought, since you flirted with Roger… it would be nice to fuck is his room. Don’t you agree? Ah, got it!’</p><p>He turned around and he held a condom wrapper in his hand. His other hand was wrapped around his length, he was stroking himself again. Y/N couldn’t understand why, because he was still rock hard. His tip touched his belly and Y/N almost came because of that sight. He came back to her and stood still right in front of her.</p><p>‘Do you remember when we watched 6 Underground together?’ he asked out of nowhere.</p><p>He stood so close to her, that she could feel his length nudging her belly. Cautiously, she put her hands on his abs and she caressed him.</p><p>‘Y-yeah, how could I forget?’ Y/N answered.</p><p>‘Do you also remember when you paused the move during that shot where I was dangling from a building,’ he continued with a smirk. ‘And the only thing that kept me from falling was that necklace between my teeth?’</p><p>Y/N whimpered. ‘Yes.’</p><p>‘Then you also remember that you looked from the screen to me,’ he said. ‘And wondered “what else can that mouth do?”.</p><p>Y/N nodded, and her fingers dug into Ben’s delicate skin. She was squirming against the wall and especially now that Ben has pushed her against it again. Their foreheads were almost touching. And then, within a snap, Ben snatched her wrist and he pushed them above her head. Y/N gasped, she couldn’t handle the tension anymore.</p><p>‘Ben, please,’ she whimpered.</p><p>‘Oh no, princess,’ Ben said with a fake pout. ‘The fun is just getting started. I am about to give you a demonstration about what else that mouth can do.’</p><p>Y/N frowned, she didn’t understand. ‘But you already showed me what else that mouth can do. You went down on me.’</p><p>Ben chuckled. He released her hands and he showed her the condom wrapper that he still held. The two of them kept eye contact. He put the wrapper between his teeth, and he ripped it, carefully but sexually, open. Y/N whimpered, and she couldn’t look away. He spitted the ripped of part out and slowly the took the condom out of the wrapper. He briefly inspected it and after he looked at Y/N.</p><p>‘Hold out your hand,’ he demanded, and she did it immediately. He put the condom in her hand. ‘Put it on me and keep looking at me.’</p><p>Y/N her breath was unsteady. She placed the condom on the tip of his length, and she rolled it down his dick carefully. She didn’t break the eye contact and she kept watching him.</p><p>Ben smiled and he pecked her lips. ‘Wonderful. I’m going to fuck you against the wall. I want you to scream, cry and moan my name. Let those fuckers know that I am the one pleasing you. Let them know that I am the one giving you the best time of your life. But remember princess, you are not allowed to cum, until I say so.’</p><p>‘I understand, sir,’ Y/N said while trembling and whimpering. ‘And I am not allowed to cum until you say so.’</p><p>Ben smiled and nodded. ‘Very well. Jump.’</p><p>Y/N wrapped her arms around his neck, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Ben steadied himself and as soon as Y/N her back was pressed against the wall, he positioned his length in front of her entrance. After, he placed his hands were firmly placed on her arse. First he teased her a little bit, by nudging her entrance, but then, he pushed fully into her. He didn’t let her get used to him first, but that was okay for her, she wanted his cock so badly. Both moaned when Ben was inside her. Y/N felt full and Ben loved the feeling of her walls around his length. After he bottomed out, he began to thrust. His long and thick cock was hitting all the right spots and Y/N couldn’t stop moaning. Since she was so close to multiple orgasms, Y/N was sensitive, and she was ready to cum. Ben could also feel that his orgasm was beginning to form. Every time Ben thrusted into Y/N furiously, her back hit the wall. It was not possible that the others couldn’t hear them. Their moans, screams and curses were loud and don’t get started with the banging against the wall. Ben grunted when he felt Y/N’s walls clenching around his cock.</p><p>‘Fuck, princess,’ he moaned. ‘If you keep doing that, I’m not going to last very long.’</p><p>‘Then keep fucking me,’ she cried. ‘I’m almost there. Just a bit harder?’</p><p>Ben chuckled. ‘Harder? You are asking for it.’</p><p>If he wasn’t pounding into her already, he sure did now. His nails dug into her skin, while she gave him open mouth kisses against his throat. He pulled out of her, almost completely, after which he slammed into her forcefully.</p><p>Y/N moaned loudly. ‘Fuck, Ben, keep going. I’m about to cum.’</p><p>‘Clench your walls, princess,’ Ben grunted. ‘You’re so tight, it feels like your pussy is made for me, only me.’</p><p>Her tits bounced with every powerful stroke of Ben and he couldn’t keep his eyes of her. He also liked the hitting sound when Y/N’s back made contact with the wall, it gave him a kick. His thrusts were getting sloppy, because he was close. They both felt their orgasm building up in their stomach.</p><p>‘You’re doing so well, princess,’ Ben complimented her, and he kissed her forehead lovingly. ‘This is our best fuck.’</p><p>Y/N nodded and moaned. ‘Please, rub my clit, I’m almost cumming. Can I please cum?’</p><p>‘Begging again, aren’t you?’ Ben chuckled, but he moved one of his hands to her clit and he rubbed it slowly.</p><p>And there she was again, clenching her walls around his cock. Ben screamed her name and he felt his orgasm coming. Maybe two or three more thrusts and he would come. So that’s what he did, he pounded into his girl and slowly he retreated his hand. With an incredible loud moan, he came. He was trembling and shaking, and he rode out his high in a tired pace. Y/N noticed this, and she looked at Ben in full disbelieve. Did he really let her hanging? Again?</p><p>Ben rested his head against her chest and he carefully slipped out of her. ‘How was that, love?’</p><p>‘Seriously?’ Y/N huffed. ‘I didn’t cum! You didn’t give me an orgasm!’</p><p>When Ben had controlled his breathing again, he put Y/N back on her feet again and he kissed her cheek. ‘Yeah, I know.’</p><p>‘Excuse me – you know?’ Y/N said frustrated and she raised her voice a bit. ‘Are you joking?’</p><p>He removed the condom, tied it off and tossed it in the bin. ‘No, I’m not joking. I just taught you a lesson.’</p><p>‘You are seriously not getting me off?’ Y/N yelled, when Ben made his way to his clothes. ‘What the fuck, Ben?’</p><p>‘Watch your language, love,’ Ben warned her, and he put on his clothes again. ‘You were disrespectful tonight. Be grateful that I touched and kissed and licked your pussy tonight.’</p><p>Y/N raised her eyebrows. She couldn’t believe him, and she put her hands on her hips. Her thighs were still wet from all the excitement. And there he was, her fucking boyfriend. He stood in front of her, completely dressed again. He eyed her provokingly while his hand disappeared in his pocket. Ben pulled out his lighter and a pack of cigarettes. While keeping eye contact, he took one cigarette, put it between his lips and lit it up. Fuck, he looked so hot smoking.</p><p>‘Are you fucking kidding me,’ Y/N muttered under her breath.</p><p>Unfortunately, Ben heard her. His eyes darted to her, before he stalked towards her. He slammed his free hand on the wall, maybe a centimeter away from her face. Y/N gasped and whimpered. Secretly, she loved this angry and hotheaded side of him. She felt so intimidated at the moment, because he was fully clothed and she was still bare naked.</p><p>‘You fucking ungrateful brat,’ Ben growled, smoke blew in Y/N her face. ‘What did you think, huh? Did you really think that I was going to let you cum? After that stunt you pulled off downstairs? Calling Roger “sir”, squeezing his bicep and giving him those looks. Allowing Joe to lick liquor from your neck, touching his chest, you let him call you “babe” and you gave him nicknames. Oh no, sweetheart. And on top of that, you first suggested that one of them could do the belly shot off you. After that, you suggested that Joe could join us in the bedroom. You embarrassed me in front of my friends. No, princess. You should be grateful that I touched you at all tonight. I couldn’t give a fuck that you didn’t give off tonight. And you have two choices now, before I leave. One, you finger yourself, here and now. Or two, you don’t get yourself off and you wait a couple of minutes to cool down before you go downstairs. If you do that, I will promise you mind-blowing sex. Maybe even tonight, otherwise tomorrow. It’s your choice.’</p><p>Ben took a drag from his cigarette and he watched you closely. He saw her consider both options and he saw the struggle within her eyes. With a chuckle, he blew out the smoke.</p><p>He grabbed her chin again with a bit force, while he took another drag. The tension was noticeable in the air around them. The chuckled darkly and breathed out the smoke.</p><p>Promptly, he released her chin and he walked out of the room without. Before he closed the door, he looked back inside, the cigarette clenched between his teeth.</p><p>‘Choose wisely.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>